Almaelou Snapshot
by FunkyBubble14
Summary: Just a quick snapshot of what goes on inside Almaelou Music Co. I'm not very good at writing summaries, please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bye Bye Birdie or any of the characters  
**

It was nearing the end of another day at Almaelou. Rose Alvarez had just packed her things and was about to leave when the door opened, and in walked Albert, brandishing a fistful of papers. "Rose, I was wondering if you could help me with these tax forms. I've never understood how…" he stopped, just now noticing her purse and coat. "Oh Rose, you're not leaving are you?" He glanced behind him. "It's just now 6 o'clock!"

Rose rushed forward in an attempt to comfort Albert and dropped her purse, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry, I don't usually leave this early. It's just that I have things that I need to get done and home, and…" she trailed off, seeing the look on Albert's face. He looked away, not meeting her eyes. Rose put a hand on his cheek, turning his head so he looked at her. "Albert, I-" Rose shook her head and gave up trying to explain, and kissed him. She stepped closer, wrapping an arm behind his back. Albert kissed her harder, moved his hands to her waist… and gently pushed her away. As they broke apart, Rose looked up at Albert, feeling very confused.

"Rose, we can't- I mean, this is, we shouldn't…" He stopped, and sighed. "You're my secretary. I'm your boss. I just don't think we should…do this…anymore," he finished weakly. Rose did her best to stifle the sob that jumped to her throat, but Albert didn't seem to notice. Just as the silence between them threatened to grow too long, Albert spoke up. "You… said you had things to do at home?" he said, looking at her expectantly. Rose nodded and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yes, of course. I should-" she stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I should get going. Good night A-, Mr. Peterson." He avoided meeting her gaze. "I suppose I'll work on those tax forms for a bit. Good night, Ms. Alvarez." Rose nodded and left the office in a rush. Albert sighed and sat down at his desk, pulling the tax papers in front of him. He had a _long_ night ahead of him.

Rose had decided to come in early the next morning, to make up for leaving early the night before. She had also picked up breakfast for Albert from the bakery, (as he usually forgot to eat in the morning) hoping to surprise him when he arrived. But when she walked into the office, Albert was already there… fast asleep at his desk. "Oh, Albert," Rose said to herself, putting down the coffee and paper bag from the bakery. She hurried over and carefully slid Albert's work out from underneath him, to avoid waking him. She sighed; it was the tax forms. Poor Albert must have stayed up all night trying to finish them. Taxes were obviously not Albert's forte; as Rose looked over the papers she saw that almost everything was filled in wrong, the only exception being the company's name at the top of the page. She shook her head, but smiled all the same. She would work on these, but Albert needed to eat. Rose leaned over and gently shook him awake. Albert blinked slowly and sat up.

"Good morning, Albert!"

Albert jumped in his seat, having not noticed Rose sitting on his desk until now.

"Oh, good morning Rose." He now saw the papers she was holding on her lap. "Are those-"

"I found you asleep at your desk, and I thought I'd finish these for you." She grinned at him, and Albert smiled back.

"Thanks Rose. You know, I'm really sorry about last night. After you left- I didn't mean what I said. I spent all night feeling guilty." He took one of her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Can you forgive me?" Rose just smiled again and kissed his forehead. "Already have. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She pushed the paper bag closer and handed him his coffee. As Albert ate, he snuck glances at Rose, watching her breeze through the forms he had had so much trouble with. He just sat there thinking about how lucky he was to have a girl like Rosie. He loved her, and he knew she felt the same.

**New author, please review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
